Elevator to Exile Island
by VampKat
Summary: A girl finds love long and belonging when finding an underground island with a boy and his small family.
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry that it's not a twilight story, but I had a dream once and I based this story on that somewhat Twilight dream. I did put it in Twilight form originally, but I didn't want to look like a copy cat writer when I finally got it ready to be published. I really hope you enjoy it.

Elevator to Exile Island

_**Chapter 1: Hallucinations and Animals**_

When there is a time to scream, you know it. When there is a time to run, you don't think.

When there is a time for action you don't move, you hold your breath as you stand in a blaze of

violence.

I was just born when my mother abandoned me on the streets of Washington to fend for

myself. The police found and took me to an adoption center, then two years later I was adopted. The family did not have much money but when I was five they were caught in an unexplained fire as I stood and, confusingly, watched them wither away. After five more failed adoptions, noone wanted me in there family, they called me 'fire child' for almost everywhere I went there was an enormous blaze. Every family rejected me except one, the Garter family. It was just one woman who held the weight of her family name. She was excited to have a child to carry out there name, but the fiery curse followed me to the house I thought would be my permanent home. Fortunately, I made a friend in the short time I spent a Garter. Her name was Alex. She had long, golden brown hair and forgiving brown eyes. She did not play sports, but she was in great shape. She spent her time on the computer and neglected her chores. To keep her from trouble, I did her chores without her mother's knowledge. We play fought a lot and had arguments about me being so organized. A lot of the time she was just stubborn.

It's the beginning of winter and snow is falling instead of smoldering embers. I am now 17 years old, but through all the pain I found that Alex is my new little sister. Walking towards my job at the animal shelter, I thought I heard footsteps in the snow behind me. I have seen people outside under these snow covered trees, but these steps sounded out of tune, like there was a psychopath following, watching, waiting for the perfect moment to get me. Other people also wanted me dead because they thought I was a threat to society, but that ended three years ago. I ended my thoughts by rapidly twisting around, only to face my own shadow on the icy surface. The sun was slowly climbing the mountain top to brighten the view.

I always cut my orange hair short so I could hide from threatening people. I know what your thinking, you think I died my hair orange. No, it's completely natural. As I stared at my blank shadow with my blood red eyes(yes, my irises are red and are also natural)it was tipping to one side. It took me a moment to figure out why it was doing this and then I found myself lying in the street. I quickly picked myself up and brushed the snow off my cheap, steel green, jacket. I was lucky that the snow plows weren't out yet. I ran in the direction of the animal shelter so I wouldn't have to hear the mysterious footsteps.

Finally, I unlocked the doors and entered the shelter. Upon entering I spotted a dark silhouette standing on top of the counter. I waved my hand in front of the motion sensors to turn on the lights, but like earlier, there was nothing there.

"Typical hallucinations." I whispered under my breath, "There is nothing in here that can hurt me. Except our snake." I turned my head towards the only snake in the shelter only to hear it's mystical hiss.

I prepare the food for the animals in the backroom. There is one snake, a rescued horse, eight dogs, eight puppies, ten cats, and of course, my favorite, fifteen kittens. I loved kittens so much because, well, my name is Kitten. I was given this name because the fierce-ness of the cat and cuddly-ness of the kitten dwelled inside me, so I ended up with Kitten. I did not care for my name but concentrated on preparing the food. First I always feed the horse, then the snake, our cats and kittens are next, and last is the dogs and puppies.

I sat in the armless computer chair behind the desk and listened to the quiet munching of hungry animals. The animals enjoy my company. The kittens and puppies need extra attention after being left alone over night. After I feed them I let them run around in the small stall with the horse. She pays special attention not step on them. I always watch them so nothing bad ever happens. I clean the cages while the animals exercise. The snake has a bit of a mean side to him, sometimes I fear he will never be sold. I have to clean his cage first so he wouldn't be so grouchy. Unlike other people I see a personality in each animal, in each breed.

I finish all that I can actually do at 9, and leave the rest to Lauren who takes over

sales. She hides her green eyes with a set of glasses, and always ties her red hair up in a bun. She's 25-years-old but treats me equally, she's short so we meet eye-to-eye. This morning she was late so I had to call her.

"Hello." Lauren said sleepily.

"Hello, wake up sleepy head. You were supposed to be down here already."

"Oh, man I overslept. I'm so sorry this happened."

"Don't worry about it. Just making sure nobody kidnapped you and left you stranded on an island." I teased her.

She didn't like that and slammed the phone on the receiver.

To pass the time I played with the kittens, cats, dogs, and puppies. I actually love

all kinds of animals. While I played I tried to solve the mystery of the footsteps and shadow I saw. Before Laura appeared I put the animals in there correct cages, and lay on the couch in the play area. We had it in case someone was really tired. I felt that way so I lay sickly on my back, and closed my eyes. Then there was an uproar of the animals as if there was someone here. I kept my eyes closed then the animals immediately ceased there cries. I wanted to open my eyes but I couldn't. It felt like I was in a bad dream. I felt something slender, cold, and sharp against my neck. It was a blade being held there in an attempt to scare me. I attempted to jump and punch the person, but I was paralyzed.

I felt a hot breath on my right ear as it whispered, "You will burn all of humanity." The blade disappeared and so did the hot breath in my ear. The uproar of the animals gradually became clear as I came back to earth. I opened my eyes slowly. I sat up and the animals calmed down. My guess is that they thought something was wrong with me. I glanced at the clock. 9:55. Laura could be here any minute. I had nothing else to do except wait for her arrival. I remembered what the voice had said. I touched my right ear. It was like a sauna. I was getting the feeling that I wasn't alone anymore.

Ten minutes later, Lauren appeared in her red station wagon. I grabbed my jacket and bid her a quick farewell. I was about to escape from her party invitations that come everyday but, she caught me.

"Hey there's a party going on down at Marty's bar. I know you'll love this party." Even though I'm 17, I get to go to Marty's bar when I want to. He makes sure I don't drink. "So are you coming, I hear it's going to be a lot of fun." She pestered.

"Okay, okay, I'll go." I finally blurted feeling uneasy about my decision.

"Alright, I'll pick you up at 8, okay."

"Sure. See you later."

I took off down the street heading for town. The animal shelter is the only thing to do all day. I saved up enough money to get an outfit that's for partying, funerals, and even fits my idea on life.

I entered the clothing store were I had seen my outfit. I searched for each piece one by one. I threw it all on the counter. The thin man behind it was smoking a cigar which left a horrible odor.

"Let's see here," he said lazily, "we have a black dress; a pair of black leather, knee high

boots; and some black pantihose. Will that be all?" I almost fell asleep as he added everything up.

"Yes, Uh, how much will that be?"

"That will be 88." He was so slow I was just about to release him into the sloth exhibit at the zoo, but I gathered my patience, I pulled out my wallet and handed him the money. He carefully folded my clothes in a paper bag and I sprinted home to try on my new outfit. On the way home, I noticed that all the creepy hallucinations stopped after that voice said those words. I stopped completely about half-way home and reviewing my encounter today. I strolled home again, but my steady walk exploded into a steady jog.

As excited as I was, I forgot about the door and slammed right into it. I unlocked the door, dropped my jacket and hustled into my room. I pulled the dress from it's hiding spot in my bag and slipped it on. It was layered and fluffy and went about an inch below my knees. It didn't have a back but it covered my sides. It was like a turtle neck and choked me slightly. It hugged closely to my thin torso. The long sleeves were snug around my arms and there was a hole in each sleeve for my thumb peep through. The dress wasn't really that much but it looked so expensive, and I was wearing it. I glanced at the clock and it said 6.

"Where'd the time go?" I screamed out loud. I was glad Alex was in evening school and didn't get home till 10, and her mom worked. I finished high school early by skipping a grade. I don't have enough money for college so I'm stuck with Alex and her mom.

I quickly showered, blew dried my hair, and slipped into my dress, tights and knee high boots. I grabbed my favorite black overcoat and examined it's form to the contours of my dress. The coat was about to my ankles and it zipped from my belly button to the top of my neck. I picked up my wallet and jammed it into my coat pocket. Once I did so I spotted Laura's car lights shine through the house. I threw the door open and left the house. I quickly locked up and put the key in it's hiding spot on the porch. Laura saw what I was wearing and sat there with her mouth gapping open. I opened the car door and got comfortable in the leather seats.

"Where did you get that dress?" She yelled so loud it was like a scream of terror. "I didn't

know you had that kind of money, how much was it?"

"First of all I got it at that store you hate, and everything, except the coat, was 88." Even

though I gave her an answer she still didn't believe it was that cheap. "Are we going or what?" I

snapped at her so fast she jumped. She backed out and drove ferociously to Marty's bar. I didn't mean to snap at her like an alligator but her stare was ripping through my flesh, it was scary. She was acting really strange today. Since I always pay attention to details, I either care or don't.

We arrived at the bar and the music was already blowing the top off. I've ben to so many parties like these they didn't interest me much anymore.

"You want a drink?" Laura asked after seating at a table.

"Yeah, a Pepsi." She dashed over to the counter and made our orders. I was looking at the drapery that was hung from the ceiling, wondering what type of material it was made of, for some reason.

Laura was back in a split second with our drinks. She was smiling a ghoulish grin.

"What?" I demanded.

"Nothing, it's just so much fun and your not even drinking. Why don't you get a real drink tonight?"

"You know I'm under age." But her smile was devilish and drove me to say it. "Stay away from me for awhile, okay?" Her smile vanished and she joined a small gang of teenagers. She was whispering something to them that worried me. I gulped down my soda and left the bar. Laura and her gang of teenagers followed right behind. I had never seen these people in my life yet they were somewhat stalking me.

"Hey, where are you going, the fun's this way." As much as Laura's pestering really got to me I didn't turn around. "Come, on. What did you even buy that dress for?" I was getting mad and dizzy. I turned to face her.

"Look Laura," I said slurring my words feeling drunk. I stabilized myself with the wall for everything was spinning wildly. My vision focused and unfocused nervously and everyone in Laura's little group was whispering something about a drug. "Laura...Laura what did you do to me?" I said sleepily. Panting, I covered my face with my free hand.

"I didn't do anything to you." She smiled and at that very moment, I passed out. My mind played those horrifying words I herd in the pet store, like a broken record, over and over again.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: An abandon Hotel**_

"Ow!" I cried, half asleep. My head and back hurt so much. My spine was lying on a rock. I sat up to see the damage my back has endured. I reached my hand back and felt my bare skin."Great, just great!" I yelled at my shivering self. "Now, what's the worst thing that can happen? A werewolf!" I yelled so loud it almost seamed possible. _SNAP!_ A twig broke, right behind me. I had to know if someone, or something was there.

"Hell...Hello." I stuttered. I didn't dare move. "If someone's there, please, answer me!" I started yelling louder and louder. There wasn't an answer. I looked up at the starry sky and mostly saw tree tops. I was in a forest! I looked to my right and saw something black, hanging on the tree branch. I stood up slowly and moved so close to it I could touch it. It was long and felt of leather. I took it by the collar and pulled it off. The full moon shown through a break in the trees so I dragged it to that beam. It was my coat! I was so happy for the warmth it will bring me that I pulled it on and quickly zipped it. I loved that I had it back, I almost forgot about the thing that was somewhere out there. Now that I was warm I could react faster. _SNAP!_ Another twig was crushed behind me. I turned around. My eyes were serious and my arms were held out yet bent at the elbows in a fighting stance. Behind a bush, I stared into a pair of yellow eyes.

"Come out of there!" I demanded as if I were training a puppie. That was almost exactly what It was. As it crept out it's masculine, dog snout poked out. Then it's whole head popped out. It's forearms stepped in front of it and pulled the rest of his enormous body out. I dropped my arms and my face wasn't so serious but confused. It stood up on it's hind legs and it was two times bigger than me.

"IT'S A WEREWOLF!" I screamed running away. I didn't dare look back

at the snarling creature that was on my pursuit. It tried frantically to grab hold of my flowing dress with his enormous jaws. I didn't let him as I swerved around the trees. A clearing was coming up. I jumped out of the trees and landed on cement. I ran up the rode as the monster was following behind the tree line. I saw faint street lamps.

"I'm going to live!" I screamed so as to push myself into running harder. I managed to find a town that I was unfamiliar with. I stopped next to the closest street lamp to catch my breath. I turn my head to the forests edge as I saw the panting wolf, just sitting there. I tagged the lamp pole.

"I...win." I panted at the werewolf. It snarled at me and was about to pounce but it turned

tail and slowly moved away. I wanted to taunt it some more but I knew better. I looked at the buildings that made up this ghost town.

"Why...why did Laura drug me," I panted some more. "Then dump me in a forest!" the more I said it, the angrier I got. One of the buildings signs shown 'HOTEL' on a big, clean, neon sign. I glanced at the other buildings and everything seemed deserted, except the hotel. There was music blaring in one of the hotel rooms, and the lobby was lit up. I took my hand off the street lamp and wobbled to the hotel. I still felt drunk but I had to get a room if I was going to pass out. I opened the door and poked my head in. The lobby was big, clean and there so many bright colors. I cautiously stepped one foot in, then the other.

"Welcome, may I help you." Said a voice behind the counter. His voice echoed in the

lobby. His hair was a pure jet black. His skin was pale but his eyes gleamed gold, which relaxed me.

"Yes," I said moving at a slow, wobbly pace. I swept the room with my eyes, in

amazement. I reached the counter and look at the man's smiling face. "Uh...where are

we." I asked hoarsely. His face sunk in a confused matter. Then his smile light up again.

"Were in a forest." He said childishly. I already knew that.

"That's not the answer I want, I mean how many miles away from the next town are we?" He closed his eyes for a second.

"Uh...I don't know." I was frustrated. I needed to know distance not 'I don't know.' I put

my head in my hands sliding through my hair to my temples. I read his name that was on a piece of slate in a stand. 'Tendonolyne'.

"How much is one of your rooms?" He looked at the counter with a long, sad face. I kept my face down.

"It's 20's." I stood up slowly and pulled out my wallet. I slid the twenty to him. The elevator moved down to the second floor.

"Are there any other guests here?" I heard the fear in my voice. Tendonolyne looked at the elevator as it moved down a floor.

"Oh, yes. Two, Master's Ty and Dan. Don't worry, there harmless boys." He said that as if I were afraid of what was going to come out of it. It hit the lobby floor and I jumped behind the

counter to hide. Tendonolyne didn't seem to notice. They were both pushing and pulling at each

other as if they were brothers. Tendonolyne looked down at me and said, "There just friends." I could already tell from there behavior.

"Hey, do we have any ice cream cones today?" One of the boys with golden hair said. He

was smiling and panting hard. I take it they like ice cream a lot. He had pale skin and ocean blue eyes.

"Yes, of course." Tendonolyne answered. The two of them pushed and pulled into a room

that seemed like the dinning room. I stood up looking queer. Tendonolyne snapped a key

on the counter.

"Your rooms on the third floor, room 17. Oh, the stairs only go up to the second floor."

"Why don't the stairs go to the third?"

"There wasn't enough room. The third floors too elegant." I lightly sprinted through the lobby in a kind of skip and pressed the elevator call button. The elevator doors swung opened, I felt like I was going to pass out again. I got in and sat on my legs. I pressed the '3' button hopeful to get away from the two boys, but I was too late.

"Whoa!" screamed the chocolate haired boy. "Where'd she come from!" He was holding an ice cream cone with chocolate flavored ice cream in it. He had dark brown eyes and pale skin, like the others. The boy with the golden hair stared at me and my unusual outfit. He was holding a vanilla ice cream cone. His stare fixed me in my leg piercing position. Tendonolyne rushed over.

"Boys! Don't be rude she's our new guest!" Both of them looked at him as he explained.

I sat there scared out of my wits. I switched my position to on my butt, hugging my legs to my chest. The golden haired boy smiled and looked at me. He knelt down and offered me his hand.

"My name's Tao. Sorry for the scare, are you okay. You look sick." I grabbed his hand and shook it. He acted as if _I_ were a child.

"I'm fine, just dizzy. I'm Kitten." He didn't let go of my hand as he pulled me to my feet. He let me go and I toppled forward He caught me with his free hand and balanced me right. The brown haired boy jumped at me and pointed to himself with his thumb.

"I'm Dan. I'm the hyper one." He was smiling so hard I thought his face would crack. He acted like a little six-year-old. Tao's smile disappeared into an angry frown. He turned and disciplined his friend.

"Dan! Your scaring her!" his yelling was like that saying, 'a dogs bark is worse than there bite'. The lobby turned into a battle field. All the screaming echoed through the room. I felt drunk again and used the elevator railing to support me. They were fighting over me! I was the only one who can stop this.

"Quiet!" I shouted. They all stopped and looked at me. "Stop trying to kill each other! Dan isn't scaring me. Your fighting is."

"I'm sorry, Kitten. We just got so out of control." Tao said feeling really bad. It just made me fell more secure around him. The others looked at the ceiling and floor, scratching there heads in disappointment.

"I'm tired. See you in the morning." Dan said leaving, then Tendonolyne reported back to his hopeless post. Tao strolled into the elevator with me.

"Damn, I'm really sorry about that. They'll be better in the morning." Tao said really disappointed but I wasn't actually paying attention to him. The drug was slowly knocking me out. Tao punched our floor number. The elevator doors finally decided to snap closed. My eyes did the same as the doors. When the elevator moved up I went down. Tao caught me, but I wasn't out just yet.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" I furiously.

"Laura...drugged...me." I mumbled so silently I thought Tao didn't hear me.

"Don't worry I'll get you to your bed." Tao grabbed the key from my hand as the elevatorstopped on our floor. He cradled me in his arms and swiftly made his way to my room. I couldn't see his expression or what the floor looked like. He set me down in front of the wall so he could open the door. He picked me up and cradled me to my bed. He lightly dropped me on the silky, soft bed. I was out like a light. The mysterious trio played in my mind tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Exile Island**_

My eyes fluttered from a great sleep as I came back from a nightmare. I felt the blanket I was on. It was a thin silk. It was pitch black. I sat up and let my eyes adjust. I got off the bed feeling the roughness that was carpet. I saw something that looked like a window. I extended my arm, touching it's curtains then drew them to the side. It was a bright morning as the sun reflected off the freshly fallen snow. The sun was positioned so it would smile it's morning-ness right threw the window. I drank in the warmth that overwhelmed most others. I never got to see what my room looked like, but I felt safer if I didn't know my surroundings.

A high pitched snore spun me around in fear. Lying on the couch was a dark figure. It was shaking from the cold. I opened the curtains even more so I could see it's face. Immediately I knew that it was Tao. He helped me to bed last night and , apparently, spent the night. His shaking slowed as the sunlight warmed his bones. There was another window on the other side of the room as well. I quietly skipped over to it and drew the curtains back. This one was much bigger. Some parts of the room were still dark but it gave me a homy feeling. I was still wearing my outfit from last night, except Tao took off my boots. I took the other blanket off my bed and fluffed it onto him. Upon open my door to examine the rest of the hotel I knew, Tendonolyne was right, the third floor was too elegant for stairs. The hall was white and looked as if there was a wedding to take place here. How could they have this much money when noone even checks in. I tried out the elevator as I stabbed the call button with my finger. The doors immediately swung open at my violent attack. I lightly pressed the lobby button.

When the doors swung open Tendonolyne wasn't at his usual post. I turned a corner to examine the cafeteria area, my jaw dropped instantly. The ceiling was in a dome shape, and the wall paper on it was angels in clouds. They had about ten bamboo tables and about twenty bamboo chairs. They had so much food I couldn't even list it all. They had separate meal sections though. They had breakfast to the left of the entrance arch, lunch straight ahead, dinner to the right, and dessert right in the middle of the room. I slid to breakfast. I snatched a banana, but stopped before I even whiffed the bagels. How am I even certain I can even eat this food. What if all this was for a big, huge banquet that everyone, somewhere would be attending? I stepped away from the area with the banana. I turned towards the entrance to the lobby. I was going for the elevator when Tendonolyne sneaks up behind me.

"Hey, where are you going, don't you want to eat breakfast?" I turned to meet face to face again. "Is that really all your going to eat?" I looked at the banana I was guarding.

"Uh..well...I. didn't know if I could, eat." He burst into laughter.

"Right," He cleared his throat. His mocking laughter was deafening. "Hey, are you okay? Last night Tao said you passed out from some kind of drug. He stayed up there to make sure you would be alright. Did you see him when you woke up?" He sounded like he was talking to a kid.

"Yeah, it's not as bad as before I came here. I did see Tao when I woke up, if you should know." I didn't want to tell him that I had an encounter with a werewolf. He might think I was crazy or something.

"Come on and have some breakfast." He gestured to the cafeteria.

"No, I'm a little tired." I tossed the banana at him as I entered the elevator.

I returned to my room with sleeping Tao still on the couch. I let him sleep so he can take care of his friend. There was a heavier blanket on the bed under the silk one I pulled off. It was made of a soft wool. I threw it back and jumped under. I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

When I woke, I woke to a deathly silence. I opened my eyes to find that the window's curtains were closed again. I felt something heavy on my side. I slid my arm out and touched a cold hand. I froze completely, Tao was lying in bed next to me. _What on earth is this kid doing in my bed! _I yelled to myself, but then I calmed down. _Maybe he's a sleep walker and didn't know he was in my bed._ For that accusation I slowly slid to the floor but I lost my footing and dropped with a thud. I stopped moving to hear if I woke him. He hadn't moved. I stood up and slowly exited the now dark room.

I went back to the lobby to see who was awake now. When the doors flung open Dan was standing there with a huge grin. I jumped back at the scary expression that Laura had also used. He dropped his grin and looked inside the elevator.

"Where's Tao?" He asked in a casual way.

"He's still sleeping." I assured him, "What time is it?"

"It's almost noon. Can you take me to your room so I can wake Sleeping Beauty?" The way he used Sleeping Beauty remind me that the girl was awoken with a kiss. That thought disturbed me, but I knew he wasn't going to kiss him.

"Sure." Dan jumped into the elevator and pushed the floor number before I could.

When we reached my door I opened it. Tao was still in the spot where I left him with his hand on the pillow I was on. Dan took off his shoes and charged at the bed. He jumped up on top of Tao. He yelled startling me. Dan jumped all over the bed making it move in different patterns. I could tell that Tao was about to attack so I stayed in the doorway, away from it all. Tao jumped up and violently shoved Dan to the floor with a huge thud, but Dan didn't give up, he jumped back on the bed and continued his charade. Tao pushed Dan back to the floor except this time he picked him back up and threw him at the wall. I made a mental note not to get Tao mad. Tao finally noticed me standing there. His mouth was open as if he couldn't believe I just experienced all that had happen. Dan tackled him.

"Get off!" Tao yelled. Dan did as he said and bolted towards the door. I moved just in time to miss his thrust. Tao curled up on the floor. He rested his head on his knees. I knew what he was thinking. I tentatively sat next to him.

"You alright?" I asked. "If I knew he was going to do that I wouldn't have let him up. I was just worried that he was going to kiss you and gross you out." He didn't move. "I'm not scared of your actions just surprised at the action Dan chose, which wasn't smart." He didn't say anything. I felt like I was trying to comfort a deaf person. "I'm hungry and I bet you are and I could use some company that's my age beside your childish friend." He looked up at the wall now but was still silent. "Come on, join me for breakfast." He finally got up and pulled me along with him. He was still silent.

When we reached the lobby floor Dan was still in his spot with his big grin. I knew Tao was about to lung after him so I shoved Dan out of the way and dragged Tao behind me. Beyond the arch Tendonolyne was seated at a table reading the newspaper. I followed Tao as he made his way through the breakfast stand. We sat at a separate table from the others.

When we finished there was a blue bin for dirty dishes and it was piled high, considering how deep it was.

"You need some clothes?" Tao finally said. I knew I needed clothes but I don't ask for things. "I have some clothes that should fit you." He walked to the elevator and I followed. We went back to the usually elegant hall and into room 16. It was the same as mine but there were personal belongings on the shelves. I stood in the doorway examining the things I could see from there. Tao suddenly appeared right next to me with some clothes in one hand. "You can come in if you want." He closed the door behind me as I made my way in. I turned towards him to comment on his room but he put one finger on his lips to quiet me. I didn't understand why. He handed me the clothes and pointed to the walk-in closet. I understood but stayed quiet.

Inside the closet, I quickly undressed and redressed into long flared jeans and a white collared shirt. I came out with my own clothes in my arms. He was sitting on the couch. I went over to ask him something but he hushed me again. I mouthed the word, 'What?'. He just patted the seat next to himself silently. His expression was plain. I raised an eyebrow at him. He just patted the seat again. I swivelled my head to examine the items on a lone shelve. There was a snow-globe that contained two kids and a snowman, next to it was what looked like a shrunken head and then there was a stack of old board games. I never had anyone to play with. I turned back to Tao and he was smiling at me. He held my gaze for what seemed like forever then he pat the seat again. I set my clothes on the floor next to my feet as I sat. I could hear something it was almost like the beat of music. It was like a ticking clock but it said 'Bum'. I wondered if it was Dan. I leaned over to whisper to Tao.

"What's making that sound?"

He was quiet for awhile then the sound was gone. "It was just Dan hitting the wall with something." He answered in a normal pitch.

"It sounded like really annoying music. By the way I like your room, you live here?"

"Yeah I live here, and, I know, my rooms cool."

I sat there for awhile then got bored. "I'm going to take my clothes to my room." I said as I walked away. I didn't look back but I felt like he was hot on my heels. I stopped abruptly and he slammed into me. He quickly stepped away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you were going to do that." He said brushing me off.

"No, I should have just looked back to see if you were following me." He picked some fuzz out of my hair and he took the clothes from my arms. I walked to my room and opened the door. He placed the clothes neatly on the couch. I looked at the raged bed that Dan tore up. I remembered finding Tao in my bed. "Are you a sleep walker?" I asked Tao.

"No."

"Then why were you in my bed when I woke up?"

"Oh, I mistaken the bed for the couch. Sorry."

We went downstairs for sandwich's. We seat and nibble on our sandwich's for a while.

"I'll be right back." He told me. "I need to ask Ten something."

I nodded and figured that Ten was Tendonolyne, just a short way of saying it. He stood up and went to the table on the other side of the room. I continued to nibble my sandwich and didn't bother with the matter-at-hand, even though I knew it was going to keep me from sleeping tonight. Tao returned after my thought. He took our plates and set them next to the over flowing bin. I followed him to the elevator. He pushed the 3, then he pushed 0. I had no idea why then he crouched down and pulled me with him.

"What are you doing?" I asked hesitantly. I felt the elevator move in a weird way. It started to tilt into a slope. Then it sped into a high velocity roller coaster. I held on the railing for dear life. I thought that we were going to crash into the basement level. My eyes shut tight at the thought then it slowed to a stop. The floor below us disappeared. I fell into a body of water. I quickly swam up to the surface gasping for air. I couldn't see Tao but I did see an island I could swim to. I started swimming but something threw me up and farther away from the island. I broke the surface again to see a giant squid it looked just like the Kraken. I saw to figures on it, one blue and one brown. They were fighting the creature. One of it's tentacles held me down under water. The serpent dived back into the water. As quickly as I could I got away from the tentacle then I swam to the surface. The figures had disappeared. I could still see the island but every time I tried to swim the salty sea water would wash into my mouth and into my lungs. I would cough until the point where it would hurt.

Finally I reaching the island I got out of the water and into the shade of the closest tree. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to relax and think but every time I breathed I had to sit up and cough out the discomfort. My throat was so dry and salty. I saw the blue figure on the beach looking for something. It looked it was a human but that person had these blue plates that covered his body. I wanted to see if he knew Tao and where he might have went. The brown colored plated person came to the blue one and helped him search. I stood up and wobbly walked over to the two figures. I was suddenly thinking that maybe they took Tao and they were looking for me as well.

"Kitten." The blue man yelled at the ocean. The voice sounded like Tao's. I jumped onto his back, happy that I found him. He spun around and threw me to the ground. He looked at me a little closer. His face was covered with a black face shield.

"You have some explaining to do." I told him. He picked me up and squeezed me.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he set me to my feet.

"Yeah, and I know who that is over there." I said pointing at the other person, the brown one. "It's Dan."

"Correct." Tao whispered. "How do you figure?"

"The way that he's the same height as you." I whispered back.

"I'm not hard of hearing, I can still hear you." Dan said with an annoyed tone. "And for your information I'm taller than dumb old Tao." He pressed something at the top of his wrist. The colored plates folded quickly and silently into the spot that he touched. I looked at Tao and his plates remained. He went over to Dan and said something so quick and silent I couldn't make it out. He came back to where I stood at a blurring speed. I took a small step away from him and he knew that I was surprised.

"I'll tell you about this place, but first," he took my arms and pulled me up on his back. "We should go somewhere else." I could here the excitement in his voice. He ran at the blurring speed again and he stopped at a clearing in the forest. It was a small but not like inside the trees. He pulled my arms off his neck. I slammed my back against the cool, grassy earth. The wind was knocked out of me and I couldn't breath. I stuck my hand out for help. He took my hand and pulled me up. My airways opened up and I could breath. I didn't let go of his gloved hand. I didn't let go until I was certain I had my breathing under control.

"You alright?" He asked, concerned. "I didn't mean to drop you like that." I was fine but I couldn't and didn't want to talk. I finally got the breath to talk.

"I'm fine. It's not like it's the first time that's happened." His face shield didn't move from it's position, which was right at me. "I'm fine. You wanted to tell your story." He pressed that spot on his wrist and it all went away just like Dan's colored plates. Tao sat in the center of the clearing and patted the grass next to him. I quickly joined him.

"Okay," Tao started. "I am an orphan. I was rejected by all families." He said slowly. "I ran away from the orphanage when I was 15 and I ran to the abandoned hotel. Something drove me to coming here." He paused for awhile then continued. "I met Ten when coming here. He was so heart warming and then I saw that there was a guest, Dan, who took to me very quickly. He was my first friend in the years that I was alive. He showed me, when the time was right, this island, Exile Island." He gestured to the trees around us. "Dan told me that I was the water element, and he told me that he was the Earth element and Ten was air. He told me this then handed me a watch." He held out his arm and showed me the blue-ish watch. There was a button extending out the right side of it. "He told me that the button you see out on the right was to activate the armor. The armor encodes your DNA and allows speed, sharp senses, and a little extra individual power. I can read minds, Dan can see into the future and Ten can make people feel emotions that they don't want to. But I can't read your mind." He told me. "Why do you think that is." My cheeks were burning for an answer.

"I don't know."

"Well, today I show you Exile Island, and today I do my part." He pulled out a fire red watch from one of his pockets that he set on the ground between us. I touched it and it shocked me, and I instantly thought 'rejection'. Tao bowed his head in disappointment. He took the watch back. "It's not your time to join us." A sad tint in his voice. I felt sad as well. The watch burnt my hand very badly. He took my injured hand and patted it a few times. "I'm sorry you got hurt."

"No, don't be, you didn't know how it was going to react." I felt a tear run down my cheek. He wiped it away. I didn't feel like crying but when people are sad, I get sad. It just happens. I stood up and brushed off the loose grass blades on my pants. He stood up rapidly.

"Aren't you going to tell your story?" he asked, stunned then told my story.

"I was abandoned on the streets when I was just a baby. I was taken to an orphanage, then when I was two I was adopted but it all ended when an unexplained fire tore down the place. I even had to watch them die." I looked at the ground and Tao continued to watch my reactions to the story as I did to him. "I was back at the orphanage, adopted again but the same fire followed me and I had to watch more lives get taken away. People assaulted me and called me 'Fire Child' for having this curse. I was adopted one last time and that person died too, but I was able to get a friend and I've ben living with her ever since." I took a slow, deep breath to finish my condensed story. Having to remember watching the people die made me want to break down and cry. I hadn't cried in a long time and I had plenty of tears to spear. I continued to stare at the ground, but I felt Tao's eyes on me. My lower lip started to shake and I closed my eyes as a tear ran down my cheek. Tao stood aside as I covered my eyes to cry. I felt like I was in one of those awkward moments. I've only known him for 2 days now and I could actually trust myself to cry in front of him.

I stopped weeping after a few tears. He pulled me onto his back and ran at that rapid speed again except he didn't have his armor on this time. He went back to the beach. The elevator was set. He didn't let me down but he went into the elevator and pushed the lobby button, only then did he let me go.

When the doors swung open all was a pitch black. The only light was from the magic elevator.

"What happened to the lights?" I asked Tao.

"I don't know. Hey, Ten!" He yelled into the abyss.

"Tao, the lights blew just a few seconds ago, can you go check the fuse?"

"Sure." Tao yelled then directed towards me. "Want to come?"

"Yes." I said without hesitation. I grabbed his arm and followed him to the entrance door. We went to the fuse box and the first thing I saw was big wolf like claw marks on the little door. I remembered the werewolf that chased me here.

"Tao, we need to move." I warned, calmly.

"How come?"

"Because on the night that I came here I was actually chased here by a werewolf."

Tao froze. "Did you say werewolf?"

"Yes." I nearly screamed. I felt something behind me. Breathing. Just standing behind us. Fear froze us in our exact position.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Almost Allie**_

It seemed like hours. My knees started to shake and I feel like I was going to throw-up. It was like the perfect torture on Tao and I. I snuck a glance behind seeing the dark figure looming behind me. I tried to conjure up a plan as I grasped onto Tao's arm for fear of losing him to the monsters jaws. I thought of running back towards the doors, but remembered it's speed. I thought of escape root after escape root and nothing seemed to work. It took me a few minutes to figure it out, if the beast was going to kill us then why were we still alive, what was it waiting for? I still thought of an escape then I had my last result with half-and-half results. Someone has to create a distraction while the other runs away. This was the only one that would work and it could answer my question: Who's it after?

I leaned my head closer to Tao and whispered my plan of escape.

"Are you crazy? Only one of us would escape."

"Yeah, but at least it's better that noone getting away."

He was silent. "Okay, you create a distraction and I try to kill it, I think I know who sent it."

"Kill it? How are you going to do that?"

"Remember that speed? That also helps in tearing flesh."

"That's kind of sick, but if you can..."

"Great, you run and don't look back. On my mark..."

"Wait a minute.."

"GO!"

I ran as fast as I could and didn't look back. I heard a yell that I knew was Tao's. I disobeyed orders, stopped and looked back. WHAM! Something hit me in the head, and hard. I was knocked out.

A bright light woke me from my slumber. I felt pressure on my wrists and ankles. I looked away from the light and a tall, unknown figure startled me out of my drowsiness. It was a darkly tanned man. This man had death dwelling in his eyes. He thrust my head into his hot grip. I was afraid he was going to squish my delicate skull. He aimed a beam of light into my eyes and I winced.

"Good, she's awake." He bellowed. "Take her away!" I felt hands all around me. They lifted me up and I was prone to my weakness. A tan, hot hand covered my eyes, but I could slightly see the glare of other bright lights as we moved. We stopped a moment later, the click of an unlocking door, opening and then nothing. I was slammed against something rock hard and stone cold. Restraints were set on my ankles and wrists. The glare of bright lights again as the party exited.

"I'll stand the first guard in here." Said one of the kidnappers. I managed to see two people standing in the door way. One of them gave a nod of approval and left, closing the door behind him. The nothingness woke me up the rest of the way.

"Hey! What's going on." I managed. A hot hand rested on top of my right hand. I immediately flinched away.

"Don't worry, your fine." Said a soft voice.

"Who are you."

"Don't worry about my name, all that matters is that your okay." Who was this man, he sounds like he's going to save me from a tragic end.

"What's going on?"

A deep silence fell, I felt like I was alone but I could feel him, right next to me.

He sighed. "You've been captured by the same thing that you last saw."

"The werewolf that knocked out our power?"

He hesitated. "Yeah."

"Are you a werewolf, too?" That question caught him by surprise.

"Yes." His voice shaking.

I jerked on the chains holding me down. I wanted to kill him. I struggled until his hands pinned my shoulders to the cement that I lay upon.

"Please, don't struggle. You'll only hurt yourself." I didn't listen. He straddled me between his legs. Okay, now I was uncomfortable. I did all that I could to get him away except ask him. I didn't want to because the last thing I herd was my friends voice in pain. And yes, I mean Tao. The door thrust in as I reached for the man's face above me to claw it. I felt a pain in my leg that shot up through my body and drained my energy. The guard stepped down and pushed the person that thrust in and zapped me with an electric rod.

"I had it under control." The guard complained.

"It didn't look that way, besides, she settled down."

They examined my sprawled body. The armed man exited and shut the door.

"Are you alright?" Asked the werewolf. I lay in silence with my head turned to the opposite wall. He kneeled next to the stone bed and stroke my silent hand I didn't like it.

"Knock it off!" I yelled. He stopped.

"I'm sorry." When I gave him no answer he worried. "Look, I'm not like the others, I don't want to hurt you. That's why I tried to get you settled down, I knew they were going to shock you."

"Well, if you knew why didn't you warn me!" I snapped. I could see his face he was, just, right there in front of me. I reached my hand to it and clawed it hard. He backed away from me, but I could still see his outline in the darkness. I turned my face away and closed my eyes. I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke with a blinding light in my face. _What? _I asked in my head. I tried to move my head, move my body, but I was paralyzed. _Hey! What's going on? _I tried to yell. I was getting scared. I saw one of the tanned humans with a mask and doctors clothes on. He had a marker, he drew some dotted lines on my bare stomach, and the fact that I could feel it was the thing that scared me the most. _AHHHH! NO! _I screamed in my head. I tried so hard to make my lips form the words. My breathing quickened as I saw the scalpel being raised. _Oh, god there going to cut me up. _I told myself as if I didn't already know. I could feel the sharp blade move graciously over my skin. All I could do was scream to myself in my head. I was exceeding a new definition of terror. I listened as a wall was smashed through, as the rubble hit the tiled ground. I saw all the werewolves around me look in the direction of the crash. They ran at there intruder. A few screams, then nothing. I could feel a warm hand on my wrist as a needle pounded it's way under my skin.

"Don't worry. It's an antidote to your paralysis. I'm going to get you out." I knew that it was the guard in my cell from earlier. His "antidote" hadn't taken full effect on me yet. It was a good thing that it hadn't. I wanted to punch his face inside out. I could feel the blood running over my stomach.

"Blood." I managed to mumble. He looked at my bleeding stomach. He grabbed some gauze from a rolling table as we passed. He pressed it to the wound.

"Your going to be alright." he said again, as if it were going to make a difference.

"Like hell I will be." I protested. We ran, or at least I hopped, to the door. A couple of full werewolves jumped in our path. They were growling at us, ears pulled back. The werewolf next to me started shaking. He backed up and placed me into a chair. He stepped away from me and exploded into a big brown wolf. An all out battled occurred right then and there. I was able to get to my feet and inch my way to the door. I made it out successfully. I walked into the woods. I herd as the battle inside the building stopped. The werewolf, now a man, ran after me and picked me up to cradle me.

"Put me down!" I screamed as he ran through the trees. I was getting faint.

"I know who you are, I know where your boyfriend is. Calm down and you'll see him again." The way he said "boyfriend" was with such disgust. I did want to see Tao again. A punch of fatigue swept over me and knocked me out.


End file.
